


Like It Was Made for Her

by CeruleanTactician



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Bechdel Test Pass, Biblical References, Canonical Character Death, Demons, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gan Eden | Garden of Eden | Jannah, Hell, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Pre-Series, Purgatory, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, True Forms, Villains, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith has lived for a very, very long time. These are the five times she met Eve, the mother of all monsters, and the one time she was glad that she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It Was Made for Her

1\. Lilith tried to push down her emotions as she looked in on the garden.

It was honestly- paradise was the only way Lilith could describe it, even now. And Adam had a new woman- Eve, they called her. Almost as beautiful as Lilith had been. Eve looked at the world like it had been made for her, giggling like a child. Lilith wanted to cry out to her, it isn’t for you, girl, you can’t let yourself believe for a second that it is. But she didn’t.

Lucifer didn’t even know she was here watching them. He’d probably be confused- she wasn’t human anymore, why did she care? Or angry. He was angry a lot. At God, at Michael, at all of the angels. But mostly at God. And then she’d go on the rack again- not that she minded, of course. It was one of her ways of spending time with her God. 

Lilith honestly had no idea what Lucifer was planning to do then. But one foolish angel named Gadreel and one snake later and-

Well, it’s not like Lilith cared.

2\. Lucifer was gone. A long war against the angels had trapped him in the farthest, coldest reaches of his kingdom. In the meantime before his return- and he would return, Lilith could guarantee that- she would do his work, spreading sin and temptation across Mankind. Her demons would take the Earth for themselves when her God, her Father returned. 

In the meantime, however, the First Demon had time (among other things) to kill. And she was feeling a little nostalgic. And bored. Mostly bored. She could only listen to Azazel blather on about his plans for so long. She took on her oldest form- her monstrous deformed features, her true form, disappeared into smoke. She looked human again-human enough, at least. And she went back to Eden.

Lucifer had built a back entrance to the garden in Hell. It had been so many years now since Adam and Eve had been banished from the garden- the first humans to be tempted to sin against God. Except for her, of course. The garden had sunk from the confines of the Earth, and was its own dimension.

The garden was empty of the variety of colorful and lively flora and fauna it once had- now it was just a dark, dense forest, littered with gooey black pools that almost seemed to move by themselves. Lilith couldn’t see the sky. Adam and Eve must have taken more than themselves with them when they left. Her old home was unrecognizable.

“You must be Lilith. I’ve heard so much about you."

Lilith tried not to act as surprised as she was when Eve, looking as human as ever- at least on the outside- approached her from the treeline. Her voice was soft and sweeter than the honey that was once abundant in the garden. Lilith couldn’t remember the last time someone had snuck up on her.

“Eve. I thought your human body had long since given out.” Lilith said, although she didn’t need her heightened demonic senses to tell her that Eve was no longer human.

“It did. ‘Dust to dust’ wasn’t very fun though. Long story short, Heaven wouldn’t take the first sinner in and they didn’t want to give me to Hell- guess they learned that lesson the hard way with you- and so they sent my poor little soul here, all alone. But it’s not that bad. God left so much energy for creation that I’ve been absorbing- I could be my own God and make some children of my own!” Eve looked excited to finally be sharing her plans with someone. Or, hell, even talking to someone. Her voice shook with childish joy as she stared unblinkingly at Lilith’s disguise. Lilith did not pity her, but she knew all about loneliness, especially in Eden.

Lilith tried to hide her laughter. Well- she didn’t try that hard.

“Sweet damnation, Eve- Heaven didn’t want their gullible little brat so they sent you back here and you’re still following their orders? Your only goal is still to 'Be fruitful and multiply'? Are you going to simulate the pains of birth for yourself, too? Take some advice, Eve. Adam is gone. Be your own woman or hideous abomination- whatever you prefer- but don’t pretend to be some idiotic human woman.” Lilith said bitterly. Eve was silenced. Lilith wondered how long she’d been alone down there. But she still turned away, if slightly less amused.

And with that, Lilith stalked off back into the night towards Hell, leaving the young Eve by herself- alone in her kingdom.

3\. Lilith could not stop her curiosity.

She’d heard stories from her demons about humans that weren’t- not demons or angels- but something new entirely. Strange things called “Vampires” or “Werewolves” that had only one thing in common- they were out to make more and on the orders of their Mother.

Well- Lilith could certainly appreciate her spirit. Admire- or envy it, even. Eve did what she wanted to do even after Lilith called her a fool- and she did it very well, too. 

Lilith had a feeling the angels would notice them very shortly. She could hardly contain her excitement. She sliced up some souls on the wrack with Alistar, surveyed new demons with Azazel as they decided which one were worthy of joining the ranks to be trained by Cain as a Knight of Hell. Even Megana, Azazel’s brat, noticed her glee and took advantage of it to hear some stories about their God- Lilith was one of the only demons who remembered Lucifer now. Meg would be great one day- better and more loyal to her cause than Azazel even, Lilith thought to herself.

After distracting herself as much as she could in Hell, Lilith couldn’t contain herself any longer and rushed to Eden (mostly just to confirm her theories on the situation). Lucifer’s portal remained undiscovered- not that Lilith would allow anyone who knew the location to live, as stories about visiting her old home would make Lilith look sentimental and weak. Additionally, she didn’t want any demons interfering in Eve’s fascinating little social experiment.

“Eve. Eve. Where are you?” asked Lilith. She was in her true form- her blindingly dark demonic shape that beared almost no resemblance to the being she once was. Her pale white eyes flickered around the treeline. She rubbed her horn awkwardly, black leathery wings unfurling. Maybe Eve wasn’t home-

“Lilith.” said Eve coolly. The first thing Lilith noted was how much more confident Eve looked, staring at Lilith blankly. Then her body- she hadn’t obtained Lilith’s levels of monstrosity (yet)- but her burnt grey skin with white patches that looked almost shiny or scaly, with three twisted horns and dark eyes. She smiled.

“I have to say: I’m impressed- you really do have it all. New species up there, doing all the conversion for you- then they die and come down here where you have your own little powering up station- souls are awfully useful, aren’t they- and all you have to do is sit back and watch as all the soul energy you need comes right into your land.” said Lilith casually, only slightly jealous she hadn’t done it herself.

“Thank you.” Eve sounded surprised “But I do this not only because of the-”

-unbelievable amounts of power gained?” interjected Lilith.

“-yes. But I have some many children loyal to their Mother here and on Earth. And I will make more and cover the world with them. My new children.” said Eve.

“And I can respect that. Best of luck; kill lots of angels for me- oh, did I mention why I came- it’s because I wanted to warn you. Angels don’t take too kindly to those messing up the balance. I’d be prepared.” Lilith hadn’t actually been planning on saying any of this, but she believed in her new thought's merits. Anything that might be able to bring down a few more halos was good in Lilith’s book.

Eve looked a little surprised, again, but then quickly recovered and nodded.

“Thank you, Lilith.”

Lilith smiled a small grin and wondered where the strange, almost light, feeling inside her had come from.

4\. The angels came and won and trapped Eve in with her children and the dark gooey pools. Lilith could still see her with Lucifer’s portal- but Eve couldn’t come out (not even through Lucifer’s door- it wasn’t designed for whatever creature she was now) unless the front door to her realm was opened by some fool. Not that any fool would know how to open it- Lilith had heard rumors of an angel named Naomi who made sure the angels who fought Eve would have no tale to tell.

And that was the news Lilith shared to Eve, who nodded as she took the information in.

“Some of my oldest children are still on Earth. They will be able to increase my family’s numbers and work on freeing me. I can concentrate on gaining more power in the meantime. The angels will not win again.” Eve mused. She stared into the endless fog that had infected Eden for a moment.

“Why are you helping me? You wish to free the serpent, but you choose to help me? Am I not a threat to you and your master’s goals?” she asked, head snapping towards Lilith.

“I admire you, Eve. And I wish to see what more you can do. All chaos is good chaos for demons.” responded Lilith “But your power is not a threat to my Father’s.”

“Fair enough. I hope to prove you wrong, though. Agree to disagree, I suppose.”

“Indeed.” said Lilith with a small smile.

“You’re a good daughter, Lilith. I hope my children will be as loyal as you.”

Eve walked over to Lilith. They were so close- Lilith could feel the hum of power underneath Eve’s skin. Eve put her hand on Lilith’s cheek- she had expected it to be cold like the rest of Eden had become, but Eve was warm. So very, very warm. Eve slowly kissed her, taking her time to explore- first on the other cheek then on her forehead and then on her lips. Lilith kissed back hard, feeling that strange light inside of her again, bright white and pushing and pulsing everywhere inside of her. Lilith so very was cold but Eve so very, very was warm.

Afterwards, things went very quickly.

And after that the clearing where they had met was very messy, their superhuman strength and their… eagerness hadn’t helped anything. Dead-looking trees were knocked down and grey bushes were flattened around the area.

“You are much better at that than Adam.” said Eve, who looked quite flustered.

“I should hope so. I didn’t invent it but I have some experience...” said Lilith, smiling as she trailed off.

“I don’t think I should call this place Eden anymore.” Eve said suddenly, which was really the way she said everything. Lilith hoped she’d gain more style with her words one day. “What do you think I should call it?”

Lilith understood why she asked.

“How does Purgatory sound?"

5\. The visits to Purgatory became frequent and the demons eventually gotten used to the fact that Lilith would be gone at a certain time and no one would have a clue where she was. And that she was in a very good mood when she got back- a fact that no demon ever got tired of speculating about and Azazel never tired of smiling arrogantly at her about.

The visits were mostly the same. Lilith would talk about whatever Eve wasn’t being updated on by her newly dead children. Eve would talk about her rule over Purgatory- settling skirmishes- Eve swears the place would be a total battleground if she wasn’t there. Not that it would matter- you can’t die in your afterlife- you’re just pop to life again somewhere else in your eternal home of choice.

Oh- and there is also a lot of kissing. Among other things.

Their respective apocalypses were coming along fine. There was really nothing to be worried about (although Azazel fretted about destiny and planning and timing constantly). These were Lilith’s favorite days- the ones she’d remember the most in her last ones.

6\. Lilith hadn’t gotten to see Eve much in the days before the gates of Hell were open and she was free to leave once again (stupid, overambitious- and successful- angels). They’d talked and talked. Eve admitted, sadly, that Lilith looked like she was going to win in their centuries long apocalypse-starting contest. And Lilith had been so excited- her Father, her God was returning! She was going to do it!

But Lilith had promised Eve one thing, that she would keep Purgatory’s existence a secret. She had made it in the heat of the moment, but she had said it. And she knew she would keep her word, because she knew Lucifer would kill Eve’s children along with the humans- he was making a paradise for his own children, not anyone else’s. But she still would not tell him where they went or she feared he would go after them- and Eve, too. Purgatory would stay an irrelevant myth to him. But now- now she knew her destiny, her true role.

She was the last seal. She had to die.

She tried bargaining with Sam Winchester but that failed- she knew he would regret that after her death, which provided her with a bit of comfort.

Lilith was glad she didn’t see Eve as she walked down around the path worn with her footsteps one last time. Eve would never know about Lilith’s last visit to Purgatory, the one time Lilith was glad not to see her.

As Lilith left she wondered what Eve was doing- probably stepping up planning for her apocalypse. Their contest seemed so silly now. Lilith had been humoring her for most of the time- she always though Heaven or some hunter’s guild would take down Eve but not before she caused a little chaos, but after spending so long collecting power, Lilith thought maybe Eve had a chance to really win.

And maybe Eve could rise to Earth and Lilith could stop her own plans and they could rule the world together. And children of Eve and Lucifer could rule over the humans, openly and together. No more shadows or old wive’s tales. No regrets. No destiny. No angels. And no more endings, only a beginning.

And as Lilith laid there in the church and the last seal broke and she felt Sam Winchester tear her being apart, she smiled. But not for the reason anyone else thought.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! My first work on the site... let me know what you think!


End file.
